légende venant des flames
by metaltitant
Summary: après avoir reçu un anneau étrange par un vieil homme louche et d'être transporté dans un autre monde par ce même vieillard, Arashi doit survivre dans ce nouveau monde étrange et son nouvel anneau pourrait la touche pour revenir à son ancienne emprise de world.En atente d'inspiration pour l'instant
1. le commancement

**Je ne possède pas minecraft ou Katekyo Hitman Reborn . minecraft et KHR est la propriété de Mojang et Akira Amano .**

**la mise à l'heure minecraft sera le même que notre ensemble de temps .**

**Renseignements de caractère :**

**Arashi :**

**âge : 16**

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

POV Arashi

La lumière filtrée par les arbres m'a réveillé . Quand je me suis levé j'ai scanné la zone , j'étais seul ici , aucun signe de civilisation autour . La terre était ... Cubique ?

" Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ai-je fume? " M'écriai-je à moi-même

La position du soleil signifie qu'il était environ midi . Soudain, un livre paru dans mes mains . Le livre a été appelé ...

" Le guide ultime Minecraft pour les noobs . Que la baise ? "

Soudain, mon instinct de survie des coups de pied dans . Je cours à l' arbre le plus proche et je percer avec toute ma force et ma montre bip début , je vérifie pour voir à mon grand étonnement ma barre de santé , un bar de la faim , de la barre de exp et mon bar chaud .

dans le premier emplacement est un journal en bois .

"Le temps d'aller sauvage ! "

Après une heure de poinçonnage arbres à l'oubli je consulte ma montre pour voir combien de choses que je dois , 60 rondins de bois de chêne .

faire une table d'artisanat et une épée en bois , une hache en bois et un cure-dent .

Je lève les yeux pour voir la lune en haut et je commence à courir à la grotte la plus proche et je commence à barricader l'entrée .

après avoir passé la porte , j'entends une voix derrière moi

" Qui diable êtes- vous ?"

Je regarde derrière moi pour voir quelque chose qui me fit rougir . La voix appartenait à une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'être de mon âge . Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui semblait atteindre son cul , elle avait une taille de guêpe , elle portait un maillot de football avec une paire de culottes rayées bleu que c'était un miracle la chemise tenait toujours avec tous les dommages qu'il semblait avoir coup semblait encadrer son visage parfaitement mais c'était ses iris de couleur rouge qui en cache mon attention most.I également remarqué une bague en argent avec un bouclier sur elle sur sa main droite .

" Noms Arashi . "

POV Kasumi

" Noms Arashi "

Il avait des cheveux d'argent en épi avec des reflets d'or qui semblaient assez longtemps pour cacher ses oreilles , il portait un chandail à capuchon vert , doigt noir moins gants avec le noir jeans.I presque se sont perdus dans une piscine sans fin de l'orange quand j'ai regardé dans les yeux , il eu un collier de chaîne avec un anneau noir avec détails en argent , dans le milieu de l'anneau était un joyau d'orange entouré de six autres gemmes. ( rouge , bleu, jaune , indigo , violet , vert ) ( anneau Vongola patron ver2 )

" Moi cest Kasumi . "

tout à coup son anneau éclairé avec des flammes oranges et ma bague commencé rouge éclatant alors un faisceau de tir de lumière rouge former son anneau à la mienne et ma bague éclairé avec des flammes rouges se éteint presque immédiatement après et j'ai regardé ma bague de voir un emblème de la tempête avec trois coquilles de palourdes sur le dessus de celui-ci à l'intérieur du bouclier . ( anneau de tempête Vongola )

" Hahahahahahahahahaha ! Je suppose que ce vieil homme n'était pas sénile après tout! " Je l'ai regardé dans la confusion .

POV normale

Soudain, la porte est tombé en panne de révéler 3 zombies qui semblaient avoir une petite flamme de couleur indigo sur leur front . Ils ont tous été tenant une pelle , ils ont attaqué ...


	2. le premier combat

**Je ne possède pas MineCraft ou Katekyo Hitman Reborn . Minecraft et KHR sont la propriété de Mojang et Akira Amano**

**info charater :**

**Arashi : Âge16 , anneau : ciel**

**Kasumi : Âge16 , anneau : tempête**

**'' '' cielo parler**

**pensée » de Tempesta »**

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

POV NORMAL

Soudain, la porte est tombé en panne de révéler 3 zombies qui semblaient avoir un faible flamme de couleur indigo sur leurs fronts , tout semblait tenir des pelles . Le premier se jeta sur Arashi et le second à Kasumi . Nos héros ont esquivé l'attaque et tirèrent leurs épées .

" Est-ce que vous foutez de moi putain ! Une épée en bois vraiment? " Cria Kasumi après avoir décapité son adversaire à l'aide d'une épée de pierre .

" Hé, j'ai apparut , couper des arbres just-a-temps que la lune était haute , fait quelques outils et une épée , alors je suis venu ici , alors buzz - off! " A répondu arashi tout en bissectant son adversaire puit le dernier zombie rugit à la vue de ses compagnions tombés , sa flamme a explosé en indigo et noir flammes et son corps a grandi en taille jusqu'à la hauteur d'un enderman et sa pelle alluma en flammes indigo et noires et il se jeta soudainement sur réussi à esquiver mais Arashi souleva sa lame pour bloquer et soudainement sa lame explosa en flammes oranges qui transforma la pelle en pierre , brisant ainsi la pelle et l'épée . La foule rugit de voir son arme brisée , il frappe Arashi qui était maintenant sans défense contre le monstre . Lors de l'impact , il a volé jusqu' aux bout de la grotte,la lame de Kasumi brulait maintenant d'un rouge couleur sang, elle commenca à courir vers le zombie gaint qui Approching la maintenant abattu plongé son épée profondément dans la colonne vertébrale du monstre , Les flammes écarlates consomma rapidement le cadavre pourri qui hurlait de douleur.

La lutte maintenant sur Kasumi est tombé sur le dos, Arashi lutté revenir à ses pieds et se dirigea vers Kasumi quand il a entendu une voix dans le dos de l'esprit est :

'' Ce n'est que lorsque les sept flammes sont tous réunis seront les anneaux révéler leur véritable potentiel ''

« Par le regard sur le visage de Kasumi , je dirais qu'elle a entendu trop pensa Arashi .

POV Kasumi

'' Mais sétait quoi se bordel! '' Cria Arashi.

'' pas la moindre idée , mais avez-vous remarqué la couleur des flammes ? ''Kasumi `réponda.

'' Oui , il a été indigo pourquoi? ''

J'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête , il dit: Ce n'est que lorsque les sept flammes sont tous réunis seront les anneaux révèlent leurs véritables nombreux joyaux sont sur ma bague '' ?

'' sept pour le bleu , violet , jaune, vert , orange , rouge et indigo ... ! Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre est coincé dans ce monde ? '' J'ai demandé , en espérant que cette personne pourrait nous sortir de cet endroit maudit .

'' Oui et je parie que quelqu'un utilise les flammes indigo pour contrôler les foules en quelque sorte '' .


End file.
